Sighted Wing Man, Crashed Same
Sighted Wing Man, Crashed Same is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, after building a dimension capsule, successfully convincing Erwin Rommel, defending Rabat, revealing the Ancient Minister's true identity, detonating Subspace bombs on the city to create a subspace portal large enough to summon their Subspace Gunship weapon and destroying the Halberd, the Buttertoast Alliance sees that Ganondorf betrayed Bowser and turned him into a trophy with his dark cannon, only to learn that Master Hand was being manipulated by the chains of the actual Subspace Army leader, known only as Tabuu. Tabuu easily turns Ganondorf into a trophy and defeats Master Hand. The allied characters enter Tabuu's chamber, but Tabuu annihilates them all with powerful "Off Waves" and scatters them all throughout Subspace. Dedede's brooches are revealed as a fail-safe against Tabuu's Off Waves and revive Luigi, Kirby, and Ness. They work together to revive the characters scattered across Subspace and make their way through a great maze where Tabuu is located. As Tabuu is about to use his Off Waves to turn the characters back into trophies, he is ambushed by Ivan Drago and Natasha Volkova, who weakens him; with that done, all the characters ultimately destroy Tabuu and save the universe, thanks to not only Goku using the spirit bomb as one of the strongest attack they would ever see, but also with their finishing move; Rommel's own Korth Combat, which was shot 5 (five) to 10 (ten) times when Tabuu is dying from Goku's powerful spirit bomb attack, while damaging The Radiance and Bill Cipher at the same time. After the battle, all the characters look at a great luminous cross on the horizon where the Isle of the Ancients once resided in a rocky coastline in Benghazi, Libya, until Cipher, having survived Goku's spirit bomb, came out of nowhere, blocking the cross while clapping at the same time, meaning that he applauds and congratulates the characters for leaving Kassala, travelling all across North Africa, containing the Hollow Infection and the Candy Zombies, going against the Subspace Army, convincing Rommel, entering Subspace, going through the Great Maze, defeating Tabuu and back to Earth, stating that it's a heroic feat, but said that it's too bad it won't help, making this triumphal victory against Tabuu a trickery for them, then the Global Liberation Union members applaud for the characters who defeated Tabuu, then they got mad, so Ralphie Tennelli said that his intention was to humiliate the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union, but then Cipher chuckled and said that Tabuu's defeat can humiliate the Coalition of the Red Star to make the Global Liberation Union go onto the winning side, then as Rommel told Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union and the Preschool Girls to run away to the nearby bunker, the others who were at the Buttertoast Alliance were being beaten by Global Liberation Union soldiers then being petrified by eye-bats to save it for Bill's throne to be rebuilt. Meanwhile, in the El Fasher Airport, General Bruce Gutherson is very happy that Tabuu is dead, the Buttertoast Alliance saved the worlds, contained the Hollow Infection and the Candy Zombies, put the Subspace Army to a surrender and all of North Africa is all but liberated, but then Su Ji-Hoon bursts out the door with bad news that Bill Cipher and the Radiance are still alive. Shocked, General Gutherson told the rest of the United Nations–African Union Mission in Darfur who weren't deployed to Subspace that the Buttertoast Alliance's triumph over Tabuu was a trap, a deception. Shocked by that, they began to head to Benghazi to defeat Cipher, so the Boeing CH-47 Chinooks began to load up more troops and head to Benghazi, then Gutherson hands over his commands to the Rah-Rah-Robot crew members to his niece, First Lieutenant Nicole Burton of the United States Air Force, who is now in charge of commanding the crew after Operation Buttertoast, then Gutherson now rides the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam of his own to rescue the Buttertoast Alliance. Bill and his friends, including the troops of the Global Liberation Union, gather around the same coastline where the characters looked at the same luminous cross, ready to cause even more havoc without Tabuu. Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, D.A., Ralphie, Keesha, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, Abigail, Goku and Rommel, having survived the Eye-Bat onslaught, have followed them, hiding at the top of the bunker. Rommel has brought a black suitcase labelled "EXPERIMENT 618" with him. Inside is a quantum destabilizer, a powerful gun that will have the ability to knock Bill back through the rift and shut down Weirdmageddon if he can aim the gun correctly. With the gun only armed for one attack, Rommel locks Bill in his sights. However, the weirdness wave causes the radio in the bunker to personify, beeping of its own accord and causing Rommel to miss the shot. It fires through Bill's top hat, sailing into USS New Hampshire. Bill instantly regenerates the damage done to his hat and spots Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, D.A., Ralphie, Keesha, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, Abigail, Goku and Rommel, firing a laser right through the bunker that obliterates it instantly. All of these heroes survive, but are badly injured. All of them, pinned under rubble, tosses Ms. Frizzle, having arrived to the destroyed bunker, a bag with D.A.'s tablet inside. Ralphie begins to tell Ms. Frizzle that there's another way to defeat Bill, but he is cut short when Bill appears, towering over Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, D.A., Ralphie, Keesha, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, Abigail, Goku and Rommel. Ms. Frizzle manages to hide, then the Dark Lord Knight, Yang Xiao Long, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Walovlir Motovov, Polina Petrov, the Motovov siblings, Yuri Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov, Su Ji-Hoon, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, Lena Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings and Cala Maria before Bill can spot them. Bill captures Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, D.A., Ralphie, Keesha, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, Abigail, Goku and Rommel, and presents them to his friends and the GLU troops, telling them that the GLU's triumphs wouldn't be possible without Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, D.A., Ralphie, Keesha, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, Abigail, Goku and Rommel. Bill makes an offer with Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, D.A., Ralphie, Keesha, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, Abigail, Goku and Rommel and tells him it's not too late for Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur to join Bill's side. Ralphie refuses, saying he'd rather die, so Bill turns them into trophys, but without the bases, to use as action figures. Ms. Frizzle, the Dark Lord Knight, Yang Xiao Long, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Walovlir Motovov, Polina Petrov, the Motovov siblings, Yuri Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov, Su Ji-Hoon, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, Lena Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings and Cala Maria, who have gotten back outside and regrouped with Mohamed Kuol, Fadwa Lana Arian, Stanislav Volkov, Ahmed al-Arif, Sufyan Ghalil Bazzi, Humaid al-Sani, Hamad Qaisrani, Michael Walker Jones, Pearl Davidson, Margaret Davidson and Bruce Gutherson, yells that she's had enough. Bill flies over to Ms. Frizzle, the Dark Lord Knight, Yang Xiao Long, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Walovlir Motovov, Polina Petrov, the Motovov siblings, Yuri Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov, Su Ji-Hoon, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, Lena Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings, Cala Maria, Mohamed Kuol, Fadwa Lana Arian, Stanislav Volkov, Ahmed al-Arif, Sufyan Ghalil Bazzi, Humaid al-Sani, Hamad Qaisrani, Michael Walker Jones, Pearl Davidson, Margaret Davidson and Bruce Gutherson, asking him what he could possibly do to defeat Bill in one shot. Ms. Frizzle turns on D.A.'s tablet, trying to find Bill's weakness. With no answers, Ms. Frizzle panics, and leaps towards Bill, trying to punch him. In response, Bill knocks Ms. Frizzle backwards, causing him to fly into a tree, then the others were shocked. Bill then telekinetically seizes D.A.'s tablet, short circuiting them with seawater in front of Ms. Frizzle, the Dark Lord Knight, Yang Xiao Long, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Walovlir Motovov, Polina Petrov, the Motovov siblings, Yuri Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov, Su Ji-Hoon, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, Lena Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings, Cala Maria, Mohamed Kuol, Fadwa Lana Arian, Stanislav Volkov, Ahmed al-Arif, Sufyan Ghalil Bazzi, Humaid al-Sani, Hamad Qaisrani, Michael Walker Jones, Pearl Davidson, Margaret Davidsonn and Bruce Gutherson. After Bill shows Ms. Frizzle, the Dark Lord Knight, Yang Xiao Long, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Walovlir Motovov, Polina Petrov, the Motovov siblings, Yuri Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov, Su Ji-Hoon, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, Lena Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings, Cala Maria, Mohamed Kuol, Fadwa Lana Arian, Stanislav Volkov, Ahmed al-Arif, Sufyan Ghalil Bazzi, Humaid al-Sani, Michael Walker Jones, Margaret Davidson, Pearl Davidson and Bruce Gutherson the statues of Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, D.A., Ralphie, Keesha, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, Abigail, Goku and Rommel, saying that this is what happens to heroes in his world, Bill tells 8-Ball and Teeth that they can eat Ms. Frizzle, the Dark Lord Knight, Yang Xiao Long, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Walovlir Motovov, Polina Petrov, the Motovov siblings, Yuri Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov, Su Ji-Hoon, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, Lena Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings, Cala Maria, Mohamed Kuol, Fadwa Lana Arian, Stanislav Volkov, Ahmed al-Arif, Sufyan Ghalil Bazzi, Humaid al-Sani, Hamad Qaisrani, Michael Walker Jones, Margaret Davidson, Pearl Davidson and Bruce Gutherson for a snack. Bill then converts a random technical into a sleek getaway ride for himself and his other friends, including many GLU troops. The car flies away to the Fearamid leaving Ms. Frizzle, the Dark Lord Knight, Yang Xiao Long, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Walovlir Motovov, Polina Petrov, the Motovov siblings, Yuri Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov, Su Ji-Hoon, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, Lena Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings, Cala Maria, Mohamed Kuol, Fadwa Lana Arian, Stanislav Volkov, Ahmed al-Arif, Sufyan Ghalil Bazzi, Humaid al-Sani, Hamad Qaisrani, Michael Walker Jones, Margaret Davidson, Pearl Davidson, Bruce Gutherson, 8-Ball, and Teeth behind. The chapter ends as two beasts chase Ms. Frizzle, the Dark Lord Knight, Yang Xiao Long, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Walovlir Motovov, Polina Petrov, the Motovov siblings, Yuri Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov, Su Ji-Hoon, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, Lena Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings, Cala Maria, Mohamed Kuol, Fadwa Lana Arian, Stanislav Volkov, Ahmed al-Arif, Sufyan Ghalil Bazzi, Humaid al-Sani, Hamad Qaisrani, Michael Walker Jones, Margaret Davidson, Pearl Davidson and Bruce Gutherson into the Chinooks as what's left of D.A.'s tablet is thrown away by an ISIS terrorist, Adli Tawhid Touma, a Tunisian native. Category:Chapters Category:Real World